The Silurian detective: Murder she foresaw
by AceyJacey
Summary: Vastra and Jenny are finally going to the mysterious address that the Doctor gave them. They'll find more than a new ally though, but a case about a psychic that has visions of murders yet to happen. First of The Silurian detective trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The Silurian detective: Murder she foresaw

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of the first of The Silurian detective trilogy. Welcome back if you've read the prequel, In need of a Doctor, already (find it on my profile if you haven't) and welcome newcomers (I recommend reading the prequel though since you might not understand everything). There is going to be Vastra and Jenny romance but not yet. So without further ado, here it is.

The heavenly glow from the sun was a pleasant surprise for the Londoners of Victorian England. March had been wet and depressing, and they had expected little better of April but their luck had come through and they weren't wasting a moment of the good weather.

Wealthy mothers were followed by their tribes of children while their maids or nannies guarded the rear, pushing prams or holding small hands. The less fortunate children were free to escape from the labour at home for an hour or so, playing games on the curb of their road, enjoying their short childhoods before adult life so quickly arrived.

Silently observing these spectacles were two young women. One had tired brown eyes with creamy skin that would have been lovely to admire had not the tell tale signs of weeping mark it. Her dark hair was tied up in a knot and she wore the typical clothes of a maid.

Her companion however was far more mysterious. Her face was covered by a deep red cloak that hung down to her ankles where brown boots could just be seen. They were both given odd looks and many people crossed the road to avoid them. Who knew what lay underneath the hood?

In fact, if they were to see what was under it, they would do more than cross the road. They would most probably run away screaming for the person under the hood wasn't human. Her name was Vastra and she was a Silurian, a race of reptilian humanoids that lived deep under the Earth.

To the humans though, she was called Madame Vastra, the infamous French detective. All humans but Jenny who was her house keeper, partner and trusted friend.

This was the first time Jenny had left the house in a month because after witnessing her brother's death, she had refused to leave and barely spoke to Vastra. The Silurian had cleverly raised the issue of food, so Jenny had no choice but to instruct Vastra of where to buy it. After being taught many other complex rules of social interaction, she could pass as a foreigner but a human none the less.

Jenny checked the address of their destination and turned around a corner with Vastra behind her. A friend of Vastra's, the Doctor, had given her an address of a possible ally. He was meant to know about other alien species, including Silurians but Vastra had waited until Jenny was recovered enough to come with her, so that the owner of the house would believe that Vastra meant no harm to humans.

Stopping in front of a shop, they realised that this matched their address. A sign lay above the large glass window. It read "Katanas and other swords from Japan". Behind the window were several stands that each held a different sword. It appeared to be empty.

"Well this looks like the place." Jenny said in her strong cockney accent. "Are you ready?"

Vastra was glad that her hood covered her face so that Jenny couldn't see how nervous she looked. Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

A bell rang out as the door opened. Two teenage boys stood admiring an extremely deadly looking sword that was locked inside a display case with a large price tag besides it. They looked up at the latest arrivals and seemed to stare at Vastra's hooded form with a mixture of awe and fear.

Behind a tidy counter stood a man with short, slightly scruffy, greying blond hair. He smiled at Vastra and Jenny kindly but frowned at the Silurian's covered body although he didn't seem intimidated.

"Good morning, can I help you with something?" He asked them politely.

Jenny leaned against his counter and said quietly. "May we speak to you in private?"

"What about?" He replied, seriously. "And would your friend please lower their hood while in my shop. It isn't even raining outside."

"She can't be seen in public." Jenny explained. "So can we please speak somewhere else?"

The shopkeeper shook his head. "You could be thieves for all I know. My swords are worth a lot and-"

"I know the Doctor." Vastra hissed, annoyed at how they were getting nowhere.

For a moment, the owner froze but then he recovered himself and stepped out from behind the counter. "Rufus, Edward, I'm closing early today. You can stare at the Chiotsuru tomorrow."

The two boys shuffled towards the door, looking up at Vastra as they passed. She made out the word "Samurai" before they left, the door locked behind them and the closed sign shown through the glass. Motioning towards a door behind the counter, he ushered Vastra and Jenny into what appeared to be a living room.

Placing himself into a large arm chair, their host watched as they sat next to each other on the sofa. "So why are you here?"

"My name is Jenny and this is my friend Vastra." Jenny answered before holding out the piece of paper with his address. "Vastra was given this by the Doctor a month ago. He said that you would be comfortable around her." She finished awkwardly.

"Comfortable?" He frowned in confusion. "Oh you aren't human then, Vastra?"

Vastra sighed and reassured herself that although this man was a stranger, he knew the Doctor and wouldn't be disgusted by her. The last human who had seen her face had called her a demon and even though she had understood why he thought that, it had still damaged her opinion of how humans would treat her even more so.

Throwing back her hood, the shopkeeper's gaze fell onto the bright green scales that covered Vastra's face. Her pale blue eyes met his and she held up her palms as if to say "what do you think".

"Well then, Vastra, tell me how you got to London?" He grinned.

xxxxx

"And then we came here." Vastra finished. She had told their new friend everything from meeting the Doctor to being given the house. Jenny hadn't spoken at all but seemed to grow more uncomfortable towards the end as her brother was mentioned. Vastra had left out his betrayal though.

Smiling slightly, the shopkeeper nodded thoughtfully to himself. "What a fascinating story. It sounds almost unbelievable. Well I think that since you've told me so much about yourself, you can ask me any question you want."

Vastra glanced at Jenny before replying. "First of all, what's your name?"

"My name?" He chuckled. "I can't believe I haven't told you yet you've been in my living room, giving me your life story. My name is Frederick. Frederick Lake, but most people call me Fred. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Why do you own a Japanese sword shop?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Good question. You see, I had always been fascinated by Japan even though at school we were barely told anything about other cultures, let alone one so far away. 18 years ago, when I was 19, I planned a trip to Japan for a few months. I toured as much of the country as I could but during the final month I paid a sword master to train me. I'd already had fencing lessons in England so I had little else to learn."

Fred blushed slightly. "I would have probably left but I fell in love with my teacher's daughter. She was his only child and had little interest in swords so her father was delighted when we started courting. We married a few years later and when her old man died, I inherited his sword collection which was worth enough for us to move to London and to start this shop selling Japanese swords and fencing lessons."

Vastra was slightly surprised at what this seemingly ordinary man had done. "Where is your wife at the moment then?" She asked.

"In Japan, taking care of her mother. We'd offered to bring her over with us but she didn't want to leave. She's gotten quite ill and there's no one else to take care of her. I do feel sorry for my Jasmine though. Stuck on a mountain with just a grumpy, sick old lady for company." He pretended to shudder. "Carol wanted to go but she's got school."

"Carol?" Jenny asked.

Fred pointed at a painting of a young girl with jet black hair and Eurasian features that hung above the mantelpiece. "That her there although it's a bit out of date now. Carol is mine and Jasmine's daughter. You'd both like her too. She wouldn't care that you look different either, Vastra. Poor girl's been bullied quite a bit because she's mixed race. Children can be ignorant bastards." He added in disgust.

Jenny nodded sadly in agreement. ""A dark skinned family lived on the same street as me when I was a child. Everyone avoided them."

"My father lost his job when word got out that he was marrying a woman of a different skin colour. My mother died when I was young so Rosita has always been the mother I needed. The amount of fights I got into at school over it." He reminisced, lost in the past. "Carol doesn't care what people say about her but they always get beaten up if they insult her Granny." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost lunch time already. Would you care to join me?"

The two women replied "Yes please." gratefully as Vastra hadn't been shopping long enough for her to have started a routine so they had had no food in the house that morning, meaning they were both quite hungry.

Fred went into another room that was presumably the kitchen. As sounds of plates and cutlery being rattled echoed into the living room, another noise joined the others.

"That must be the paper." Fred called out. "Would you mind getting it? There's quite an interesting article that I think you would enjoy."

Jenny went back through to the shop and picked up a newspaper off the floor. Returning to the living room, she started to flick through it while Vastra examined the numerous books that covered the shelves.

A few minutes later and Fred had brought in three plates, three sets of knives and forks, three glasses of wine and a platter of ham and salad. He then placed himself back into the armchair and took a sip of wine.

"Please help yourselves." He exclaimed cheerfully. "Have you found that article, Jenny?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just the normal boring news." She replied, passing the paper to him.

He took it from her and flicked it a few pages ahead, carefully examining each article. "It's normally on page 36." He muttered to himself before breaking into a grin. "Ah, here it is. Now that is disturbing. It's happened again." He handed it back to Jenny but kept his finger on the small paragraphs in the corner. Vastra leant over her friend's shoulder so that she could read it too.

_A gruesome murder once again hits the streets of London, _it read, _the dead body of Mr Timothy P. Ripton was found by a member of the public, early yesterday morning, laying on the pavement a few streets away from his home on Drewsbury Avenue. _

_His wife has told police that he was fine the day before but went to bed strangely early and was tossing and turning all night. She awoke to find him missing the next day and has no idea why he was found on the street he was discovered at._

_Strangest of all though, is that Mrs Sylvia Trout, the psychic that apparently had visions of two other victims being murdered, before it even happened, told the police of Mr Ripton's death which she saw in another vision. She described his appearance perfectly as well as where the body was found (although she didn't know the street). The vision occurred approximately 14 hours before the victim was said to have been killed, with officers witnessing the phenomenon. Police are keeping her in for questioning, admitting that she is their lead suspect._

Jenny and Vastra looked up at each other. This case was definitely supernatural and had sparked their curiosity. Fred was chewing a piece of ham while watching them expectantly.

"This is extremely bizarre." Vastra finally said. "There are two answers to the murders. Trout is a fake and is having the people she "foresees", assassinated. But why would she go to the trouble of telling the police. She's just been arrested." She wondered.

"Maybe she wants the attention." Jenny suggested. "She might have thought that police would believe in her paranormal powers."

Fred nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. What's the other answer then, Vastra?" He asked.

"Well, it's that she must be able to see the future and probably has nothing to do with the murders." Vastra said, sounding slightly sceptical of her statement. "But it's impossible to predict anything that hasn't happened yet. Especially something so full of detail like her visions."

Fred scratched the bit of stubble on his chin. "You do know there's only one way to find out."

Jenny tilted her head slightly. "You mean... We have to meet this Trout woman."

"If we want to find the answer to this mystery." Fred answered. "The police will most likely blame her for the murders even if she is innocent. Besides, I've already closed the shop." He finished with a grin.

Vastra smiled at his schoolboy eagerness. "Well I am meant to be a detective. What do you think, partner?" She asked Jenny, nudging her gently.

"It would be fun to solve, I suppose." She replied. "Sure, why not?"

Fred beamed at them both. "Wonderful, now you finish your lunch and I'll just get ready."

The two women glanced down at the near full plates on the table. In all their talking, they had barely touched their food. They ate quickly so by the time Fred had returned, now wearing a long leather coat, there was only a little left.

"Ready to go then, ladies?" The older man asked. "I've found out which police station Trout is being held at and I've got some paper work that'll get us in."

Jenny nodded but Vastra scratched her scales, looking slightly embarrassed. "Will that food be going to waste by any chance?"

"Well I'm not really a fan of salad to be honest." He admitted while looking slightly guilty. "I'd hoped that you'd eat it all. So yes it probably would be chucked away since Carol won't touch anything green." He then looked at Vastra and blushed heavily. "I mean anything green that is a plant."

"Oh well there's this orphan who I give our leftovers too and... um... I'm sure he would really enjoy this." Vastra finished awkwardly.

Jenny smiled cheekily at the Silurian. "Vastra, are you feeding poor, starving children?"

"NO, I mean he isn't starving, just moderately hungry." Vastra retorted sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed, it just means that my selflessness is wearing off on you." She winked. "Is it, Sammy?"

Vastra frowned. "He prefers to be called, Sam."

Jenny opened her mouth to reply but Fred, who had been listening to their banter while trying not to laugh interrupted her. "Yes, Vastra, you can wrap it up in one of the napkins and take it to him. Shall we be off then?"

Vastra gathered the food into one of the small paper towels that had been placed on her plate and folded it up. Jenny put into her satchel and they followed Fred into the shop and out of the building.

xxxxx

"Thank you kindly, Lady Vastra." The grubby urchin boy grinned happily. "This 'ill last me a week."

Although she knew that he couldn't see her smile from underneath her hood, Vastra smiled anyway. "You're quite welcome, Sam. You behave yourself and I'll get you some sweets when I next go to the shop."

The 12 year old orphan beamed, showing every one of his dirty teeth. "Thanks a lot, Lady Vastra." He replied in his strong Cockney accent. "I'll be on my very best behevior... Beehavur... I'll be real good." He finally managed.

Vastra waved at the boy who sat on the steps to her house, munching a piece of lettuce, before joining her friends who waited for her outside the gate. Jenny smirked at Vastra's motherly behaviour (A/N: I **can** spell!)

"Shut up, you." The Silurian snapped. "Shall we go see Mrs Trout then?"

Fred nodded and led the way down the street. As Vastra elbowed Jenny in the ribs to stop her giggling, they failed to notice the small figure set out to follow them...

A/N: Woooohooooo I'm so happy with this chapter :D I hope you enjoyed Fred's character. Yes, he is the son of Jackson Lake from The next Doctor, well done if you'd guessed that (from the tricky clue I gave at the end of In need of a Doctor. It wasn't hard to guess from this chapter :P) I hope that the racism that I mentioned was quite realistic for Victorian Era. Next chapter, we meet Sylvia Trout. Is she a real psychic or a big fake? You'll have to wait and see! All reviews will make me happy. Please make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Silurian detective: Murder she foresaw

A/N: Thank you Rachy Babes, George Freeman and Pachysam for reviewing Makes me happy that you enjoy these Vastra and Jenny stories. I think I will have to bring Emily Morris into a story seeing as Pachysam likes her so much. Any ideas on how they could meet? Anyways, onto chapter 2.

Vastra and Jenny had to almost run to keep up with Fred's large steps and enthusiasm to get to the police station as quickly as possible. After about five minutes of the older man's annoying speed, Jenny spoke up.

"Fred, this isn't a race." She called out. "And I'm no Olympic sprinter. Slow down already."

Glancing back at his companions, Fred smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just that this is so exciting. Going to speak to a psychic or a serial killer isn't something I do every day. I've always wanted to help solve mysteries and now I'm about to, with two detectives." He finished, his smile now a grin.

"That may be true." Vastra said, amused by Fred's longing for adventure. "But could you stop running ahead, I've never been in this part of London before."

After Fred had agreed to walk besides them, they continued their journey to the police station that held Sylvia Trout. Turning around a corner, the large building that was their destination appeared.

It was made of cracked grey stone and seemed to be very old. However the rest of the building looked brand new. The door was painted an empty black but was shiny in the light and didn't seem to be pealing. Two large pillars stood besides the door, like grim, stone guards. The windows on the first floor were heavily barred while the ones on the ground floor weren't, although they still looked incredibly sturdy.

Vastra was staring at the police station in surprise. "They use an old, unreliable building to hold their prisoners. Do you humans only replace prisons once they've collapsed?"

"It's only used to hold suspected criminals." Fred explained. "If they were proven to have committed their crimes, they would go to a more long-term prison to serve their sentence."

"Old or not, how are we gonna get in there? There'll be police all over the place." Jenny asked.

"I've got a little plan." Fred smiled slyly. "Just follow my lead and don't do anything to bring attention to you both." And with that, he headed towards the entrance of the station. Vastra and Jenny glanced at each other before following.

Fred confidently strolled through the door and into the multiple gazes of several police officers. They frowned at his arrival and that frown only deepened when they saw Vastra and Jenny sheepishly follow him inside.

A man with a drooping moustache and even droopier eyes sat behind a desk and looked up as Fred strolled over to him. "Can I help you, sir?" He asked, sounding not at all bothered whether he could.

"Why yes, of course you can." Fred answered, pulling Vastra and Jenny to his side. "Myself and my colleagues here have come to have a little chat with Mrs Trout."

"May I see some ID, sir?" The receptionist sighed back.

Pulling a folded slip of paper from his pocket, Fred passed it to the grumpy man with a smile. "This ought to clear things up."

Snatching it from Fred's hand, the half closed eyes of the receptionist slowly opened wider as he read each new sentence. Once he had finished, he stood up and gave back the paper nervously.

"Excuse me, sir." He trembled. "I was unaware of your status. Paul, please escort these gentlemen, and of course lady." He added, bowing slightly at Jenny. "To Trout's cell."

A younger police officer gestured for them to follow him down a corridor. He looked a bit shaken by his colleague's reaction but said nothing at first, before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Are you some high government officials then?" Paul asked, sounding both hopeful and worried at the same time.

Fred stopped walking and turned to face him. "We're outside the government and beyond the police. We eliminate any alien threat to this planet. We are Torchwood."

Paul stared at Fred for a few moments, his mouth open slightly before throwing him a key and almost running back down the corridor. "Straight up the stairs and cell number 11." He called over his shoulder. "Stay for as long as you want."

"What was that about?" Jenny asked, as they climbed up the stairs to the first floor.

"Sorry, I guess I just got carried away." Fred admitted. "When I was a boy, my dad told me stories about a man who had the wisdom of a god. He travelled across the stars and has saved millions of lives. That's the Doctor. Well as I got older, I wanted to find an alien. I never did but I acquired some information about a secret defence unit that deals with aliens called Torchwood." He pulled out the paper he had given to the receptionist. "I conjured up a little fake ID for it. Torchwood has a lot of power so people who've heard of them don't want to risk upsetting them and so don't pay attention to any real ID."

Vastra was both impressed by his logic and annoyed by the rush of his plan. "Well next time, tell us what you're going to do before you do it. If that had backfired, you both would be arrested while I would meet the real Torchwood." She scanned the cell numbers that littered the first floor. "There's number 11. Let's go."

Fred slotted the key into the lock and opened the door. Stepping inside, a middle aged woman squinted at them from across the room.

"Mrs Sylvia Trout?" Fred asked.

"That's me." The woman replied. She had shoulder length grey hair that was almost white and only cam up to Jenny's elbow. She wore clothed that had gone out of fashion fifty years ago and shivered slightly as she approached them. "Can I help you, dear?"

Jenny nodded. "We've come to ask you a few questions, Mrs Trout."

The old lady smiled gently. "Of course, that's why I'm here. Please take a seat, dear." She said, offering Jenny the bench which she sat back down on.

Jenny place herself next to Trout. "Could you please tell us about the vision you had about Mr Ripton again?"

"Well you see I've been feeling a bit sleepy this past month." She explained. "So I had a nap in my sitting room and I dreamt about this man. He was running away from something and he was terrified. His face alone nearly gave me a heart attack. So scared, so lost. Well anyway, he fell over and this blue smoke suddenly appeared. It covered his body and although he tried to scream, he couldn't." She shook slightly before smiling again. "And then I woke up."

"Can you remember where the murder occurred?" Fred said to the old woman.

She nodded. "On a cobbled road, and the man fell down besides a lamp post. Exactly as Mr Ripton was found." She added sadly.

"When did you have your first vision?" The Silurian asked.

"Well they've started quite recently." Trout explained. "I was settling down for a quiet evening's knit, when I got a terrible headache. Then I saw this young woman. She looked terrified, just like poor Mr Ripton. She was by the docks, trying to scream but she couldn't. Then the blue smoke came from nowhere and suffocated the dear. The very next night, the same girl was found. This happened about a month ago."

Vastra knelt down so that she was at eye level with the woman but with the hood, only Trout could be seen. "Have you only had the three visions then?"

"Yes. I had another a fortnight after the first one and they've all come true." She screwed up her eyes as she tried to peer under the hood.

The Silurian quickly stood up and turned to face her friends. She then gasped as she noticed the boy standing in the doorway. It was Sam.

"Sam, what under Earth are you doing here?" Vastra yelled.

"Is that a foreign expression?" Trout asked Jenny cheerfully. The girl just sighed at the older lady's simple mindedness.

Sam scratched his scruffy brown hair. "Ma'am I was just looking for you."

Vastra shook her head in disbelief. "But how did you get up here? The police would have never let you in."

He shrugged. "Someone left a window open."

The Silurian woman groaned in annoyance. "Well then, we should probably get going before you get seen and our cover is blown." She headed towards the open door.

"You can't leave." Sam squealed. "That lady has done nothing wrong." He pointed at Mrs Trout.

"What makes you think that?" Fred asked kindly.

Sam turned to face him. "I saw the Mr Ripton get killed. The blue smoke came out of him and he fell to the ground, dead."

"But that doesn't mean that she didn't do it." Vastra said, putting a hand on the boy's arm. "If she can see the future, who knows what else she can."

The young boy shrugged off her hand and stood on the bench next to Trout. "She's almost blind. How can she have killed anyone if she can't see?"

Sylvia Trout blinked before smiling. "The dear is right. I've got the most terrible eyesight."

"But that's what you'd say if you were guilty as well as innocent." Jenny admitted.

"That's it though." Sam grabbed Jenny roughly. "The police are gonna have her hung whether she's guilty or not. I heard them say so."

Jenny looked at Vastra. "We can't let an innocent woman be killed, even if we don't know if she is for sure." She glanced at Trout who seemed to be perfectly fine with them deciding her fate. "Even if she is senile, we have to get her out of here."

Vastra tried to say no but gave up. "Fine. Fred, you go ahead and warn us of any guards. Jenny, help me with Mrs Trout." She then turned to Sam sternly. "And you, young man, follow quietly and behave yourself."

He nodded grimly before hurrying after the adults, a small smirk playing on his lips. Fred crept up to the corner and peered around. No one was in sight so he gestured for them to approach. They did it again down the stairs and then Sam pointed to an old door.

"This leads to the police docks. We can take one of their boats." He explained.

Vastra was about to reject his idea but Jenny spoke up. "There are police all over the entrance; this is the only way out."

Sam had already gone through the door, followed by Fred. The Silurian glanced at the two women that she was standing with and muttered "Fine" before following them outside of the building.

After carefully running along rusty narrow walkways, they reached a large steam boat that was used for police patrols along the Thames. Fred ran up the gangplank and up to the ladder to where the wheel was. He pulled a lever and pushed a few buttons while everyone else got on board.

"Sam, quickly untie the rope holding us to the dock." Fred called out.

The boy pulled out a knife and cut through the bounds that held the boat before jumping back onto the vessel. Shovelling coal into the fiery heart of the engine caused the paddles to slowly start to turn. After a minute of carefully manoeuvring past other boats, Fred had gotten them onto the safety of the river.

Vastra helped Trout onto a chair while Jenny turned to talk to Sam. "What are we gonna do with you, Sammy?" She joked. "We'll have to die you up next time."

He just shrugged which caused Jenny to frown. Sam always yelled whenever he was called Sammy. It wasn't like him. Jenny just shook her head and put it down to too much excitement.

Climbing up the ladder to where Fred was driving, Vastra took her first look of London by boat. She didn't think it was any better than by land. "Where are we headed for?" She asked Fred.

"Well I'm just trying to find somewhere discreet for us to get off the boat." He replied. "Where do you want to go from there?" Fred asked.

"Back to my house. Trout can stay there until we find enough evidence to prove her innocent." Vastra answered before sighing. "If she is guilty though, I don't know what to do next."

Sam was staring into the river, his back turned towards Jenny and Trout. The younger woman was still curious to how the boy was behaving. Sam was normally very cheerful and positive, even though he'd had a hard life on the streets. He hadn't been acting strange when she'd seen him back at the house but after half an hour he was suddenly much more quiet and secretive. Jenny expected him to be excited about helping a criminal escape but he wasn't.

"So then Sammy, are you feeling good about stealing a police boat?" Jenny asked, testing his reaction.

"Yes." He replied simply, keeping his gaze at the water.

Jenny frowned but quickly prepared another question. "Good. So would you like to have tea with me and Vastra tonight?"

Rather than grinning at such an offer, he shrugged. "If I can."

"Are you feeling alright, Sammy?" Jenny asked, her curiosity replaced by fear for what might be wrong with the boy.

"I am fine." Sam grunted, anger sharpening his voice.

Jenny grabbed the boy and made him look at her before stepping back with a gasp. His eyes, once a deep brown now burned with an icy blue. Jumping to his feet, he lunched forward and grabbed the young woman by the throat.

"Insolent wench." A voice unlike Sam's roared. "Your persistence is your doom."

The girl tried to remove the Sam's iron grip but it proved futile. "Sam... Stop it..." She begged.

"You are so strong." He growled. "Your soul burns powerfully. It's a shame that the river shall claim it."

Sam launched the girl into the air, a feat someone double his strength couldn't achieve. Jenny landed into the water a good 10 metres away from the boat and was pulled further away by the current of the Thames.

Vastra and Fred had seen the situation unfold beneath them. The Silurian had leapt down towards the two but was too late to save Jenny. Fred pulled the brake for the boat and quickly started to turn them around.

Sam stepped away from the edge of the vehicle and approached Mrs Trout. "Such a true shame that your friend didn't know when to stop." Sam screeched. "All three of you possessed such spirit. No matter though, there is more than enough left on your pitiful world."

Placing his hand on the back of Sylvia Trout's neck, the woman's mouth suddenly opened and a mist the colour of the night sky started to leak out. "Prepare for the end." Sam bellowed. "You shall not live to see your people rise to the level of gods for with the power of the soul that eternally mourns; this planet shall be home to a new, higher being. The Gelth reborn."

With his speech finished, two tendrils fired from Trout's mouth, wrapping themselves around Fred and Vastra like smoky pythons. As they evaporated into a misty veil, Sam laughed a dark chuckle that had no humour in it at all.

Vastra cried out in pain as the shadow squeezed the breath from her lungs. A cough managed to escape her throat caused by the smoke's invasion of her airways. Wriggling to try and free herself of its clutches, she fell back against the railing and tumbled into the cool arms of the river.

Unfortunately for Fred, he wasn't near the side of the boat and so had no chance to escape that way. Instead, he attempted to break off the pipe that guided the smoke from the coal fire into the air. Gasping for a final gulp of oxygen, he pulled the pipe of its hold, sending a cloud of smoke at him.

The black Gelth seemed to be both disorientated and surprised by the sudden burst of heat. Feeling his eyes water from the acrid air, Fred seized his chance to escape and shook of the Gelth's hold, diving straight into the river.

Sam summoned his dark servant back into Trout's body with a frown. He had not expected his prey to flee into the water. Not that it mattered. The steam boat was in the middle of the river and its current would pull them into its icy depths.

Climbing up the ladder, Sam started shovelling more coal into the engine. The plan had been altered slightly by the arrest of Mrs Trout. The foolish woman should have stayed silent but her big mouth meant that it would have to hurry forward. Smiling grimly, Sam pulled the boat into a small alcove out of sight.

xxxxx

Vastra felt the tightness of the Gelth's grip on her disappear as she landed in the water. However, as she watched the steam boat chug away, she realised that she had leapt out of the frying pan and into the fire. Silurians aren't the strongest of swimmers unlike their cousins, the Sea-Devils, so Vastra was worried about how long she could stay afloat.

Because she was in the centre of the river, it would be almost impossible for someone of her swimming skill to reach its banks. Turning away from the departing speed boat, Vastra was surprised to see the two enormous towers that held up the walkway that made Tower Bridge.

Using all the strength she could muster, Vastra attempted to swim towards one of the great pillars. The current turned from enemy to ally as it pushed her down the river, giving her the extra boost she needed to reach the only chance of survival she had.

Preparing herself for the crash into the stone base, Vastra could do nothing to prevent the pain that the solid structure caused. The defence that her scaly armour gave to Vastra's body managed to save her from the added pain of broken bones.

Searching for a handhold, the Silurian felt like crying as she hopelessly slapped the smooth stone surface. With the last of her strength, Vastra fought the push of the current so that she could move along the pillar, rubbing her hand over the bricks in a futile attempt to find something to grab onto.

Joy overflowed Vastra as she gripped a gap in the perfect structure. A hole lay in the centre of the tower's base where a stone brick had not been secured safely enough for it not to fall out. Vastra silently thanked the builder's mistake.

Resting against the warm bricks, Vastra smiled at the fact that the weather had been particularly good for April. Despite being a foreigner to the depressing climate of London, the Silurian was the most grateful of the sun's extra warmth than any of its native inhabitants for if the water had been its natural temperature Vastra would have probably died within minutes, due to her reptilian cold blood.

As her strength returned from her short break, Vastra looked about for her next step in her non-existent plan to get back to dry land. Peering around the pillar, she spotted several happy figures running around a small beach that lay only a short distance away.

Taking a gasp of air, she pushed herself away from the tower's base and flung her arms about in what she hoped would be sufficient enough swimming for the final stretch to safety. Feeling her legs scrape sand, Vastra heaved herself out of her watery doom and onto the softest sand she had ever felt.

After a few minutes rest, Vastra felt something sharp poke her back. Looking up, she saw a small gang of children peering at her with uncertainty in their eyes. She watched them cautiously as she got to her feet, carefully avoiding the stick that one of the boys held.

"Have you happened to see any other people clamber out of the Thames today?" She asked tiredly.

They shook their heads simultaneously before jumping at the sound of someone yelling. Realising that said person was calling her name, Vastra looked up just in time to be barrelled over in a hug to match the Gelths in squeezing.

"Vastra I was so worried." Jenny exclaimed, not letting go of her friend. "I never knew you could swim."

"Neither did I." Vastra replied, laughing despite herself. "How did you get out of the water though?"

Jenny released the Silurian and pointed towards Tower Bridge. "When Sam threw me overboard, I swam towards the nearest land I could find. I grew up near the Thames and went swimming whenever I could so it wasn't very difficult. I then watched you float down the river so I followed on foot. It was a nightmare crossing the bridge I can tell you." She finished.

"What happened to Fred?" Vastra asked seriously.

Jenny gasped. "I don't know. I was too busy thinking of a way to get you out of the water."

"It's a good job I can swim then isn't it?" A voice called from the road.

Vastra and Jenny turned to see a very wet Fred grinning at them. Climbing up the beach to reach him, the man patted the two women on the shoulder. "I managed to get out of the water and saw Jenny run right past me. You were so focused on reaching Vastra that you didn't see me." He smiled cheekily at the young woman.

Vastra pointed at the horse and carriage that was waiting on the road for them. "I take it that you've gotten us a method of transport?"

He nodded. "Yes, but where too. There must be loads of people in London with a soul that eternally mourns."

Vastra sighed in agreement. They had survived the river only to have no idea where next to go. Jenny cleared her throat causing Vastra and Fred to look at her.

"You haven't figured it out?" Jenny asked, receiving to shake of the heads. "Isn't it obvious? Who wears black for every occasion and hid herself away for ten years?"

Her two companions shrugged which made Jenny laugh. "It's the Queen. It's Queen Victoria. She is the soul that eternally mourns."

A/N: So lots revealed in this chapter but so much more to find out. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and remember to give me any ideas on how the gang could meet Emily Morris :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Silurian detective: Murder she foresaw

A/N: Thanks for reviewing George Freeman, Rachy Babes and Chimera385. Kitsune Tora, I intend to make them lovers, they're too cute together for them not to be ;) You reviewers make this writing larky so much more enjoyable than it already is :D I'm looking forward to this chapter. Lots of saving the world action now after a bit of an explanation. It would help if you've watched episode 3, series 1 of Doctor Who to fully understand the Gelth. Please enjoy :D

The day was almost over, waiting for the sun to finally set across the horizon so that the night could rise. The city's people rushed about, heading to their respected destinations. Most for their own homes, ready for a quiet evening in front of the fire before sleeping for the next day of London hard work.

None of them spared a second glance at the grubby little boy who was pulling an elderly lady along by the hand. Why should they? It was just a grandmother being led by her energetic young grandson. An innocent and completely normal spectacle. It didn't matter that the boy didn't have a joyful expression on his face or that the old woman looked like she was about to collapse. Kindness got you nowhere in London and the crowd wasn't quite ready to change that view.

Sam was of course glad of their selfishness. Well the Gelth that was controlling Sam's body was. The boy that was called Sam had had his soul scrunched up like a ball of paper and squeezed into the darkest part of his brain while his invader mastered all the switches that commanded his actions. The boy had grown strong from his life on the streets but his survival instinct wouldn't last much longer.

The soul was a mysterious subject. Many people believed in them but just as many didn't. The soul was simply a name for the consciousness. It was made of many different other names; Memories, mind, personality. It existed in the brains of even the most primitive creatures but was far stronger in those of humans. Desire, determination, excitement and other emotions at such high levels made the soul so much more powerful.

The Gelth had been far more advanced about this subject than humans so much so that when they had lost their bodies, their souls had continued existing in a gaseous form. Even in such a god-like state, they still yearned to be a part of the physical world. Gwyneth had been the bridge to a new age of the Gelth. Their plan had been thwarted however and all the Gelth had been either destroyed or sealed away for eternity.

All but one. Having escaped through the Rift, a Gelth had gotten too close to a cracked gas pipe in the building next door and had been pulled through it, straight into the rusty old boiler in the cellar.

It had not worried at first. Its people would discover the trapped Gelth as soon as they were all through the Rift and it would be freed. But then an enormous blast shook the metal cage and the Gelth felt the sudden emptiness of its brethren in the world.

After a number of days brooding in its prison, the Gelth was tugged once again down another pipe and out of a lamp. A shocked young girl greeted it and in an act of fear, shut of the lamp.

As the Gelth was drawn back into the network of pipes, it launched towards the girl in desperation. A fight for the body commenced and when the Gelth realised that it was losing, it brought the girl's skull crashing down to meet the metal lamp.

The girl's soul immediately broke away as the brain seized to work. With no one else to oppose it, the Gelth took full command of the body. Gently touching the bloody gash on her forehead, it realised that it had been inside a living body, a feat thought impossible by other Gelth.

And so the girl's possessed body had hunted down the rest of the family, one by one. Catching them alone, the Gelth battled their soul until it was a cowering wreck in the corner of its brain. Once the souls of the girl's six family members had been trapped in one body, the Gelth went to work.

Draining them of their memories, it learned of the planet it was located on and what the being would have to do to survive. Then, it fused the souls together into a single entity, adding a part of the Gelth to make a hybrid mix of the two species: the Gelth Reborn. A single purpose lay within it; to bring the age that the Gelth had wanted but with the Gelth's power and the creativity of human kind, there could be only victory.

London was the key though for its Queen's broken heart had attracted the Gelth to the city. There were many people with shattered souls, ready to be filled with the power to collapse all life but the human side of the Gelth wanted to end Earth in style and nothing was more so than a royal sacrifice.

Sylvia Trout had been living alone for a number of years when the Gelth had found her. After murdering her husband, the slightly younger Trout had expected an early retirement from her partner's fortune. Unfortunately for her, the Gelth had sensed the woman's desire and determination and had evaluated that she would be the perfect host.

Laying the fused souls within the darkest pit of her mind, the Gelth had started hunting victims that shone like a lighthouse in a storm. Mr Ripton had been visiting his mistress for over three years and his wife knew nothing of it. His desire was so strong that when the Gelth had finally broken into his mind and drove his paranoia to the boundaries of insanity, Ripton had scurried to his mistress, certain that she had betrayed him.

He never made it because the Gelth had torn the weakened soul from the man's brain before suffocating the man with its gaseous form. Just like the other victims, he was made into a singular soul giving the Gelth's creation to such a state of strength that it was almost ready for the final phase of the plan.

Trout's arrest had forced the Gelth to bring the plan forward, and so, after mastering control over Sam who had followed Vastra and her friends, it attacked the police station. Boosting the boy's strength to defeat the four police officers had taken a large amount of energy; enough for Sam to break free of the Gelth's grasp which gave the three investigators time to question Trout.

After besting Sam's soul again, the Gelth had used the boy's friendship with the investigators to gain their help to free Trout. It would have stolen their souls as well had the boy not taken advantage of its weakened state and attempted to break free. If Jenny had left them alone then the Gelth would have beaten Sam before killing everyone else on board. Their souls would have improved Reborn's power incredibly but instead lay wasted at the bottom of the Thames.

Sam's face smirked as Buckingham Palace came into view. Hearing Trout witter about something made him glance at her. The pressure of the extra souls in her mind had made her into a simpleton. Such was the sacrifice for the Gelth's plan.

Stroking the iron gates that led to the Palace brought one question to its mind. A big entrance or a quiet one?

xxxxx

Vastra cursed in annoyance. The packed streets of London meant that the carriage's progress was slow and every second they wasted was another for the Gelth to use. She worried not only for the danger it posed for the world but also for the damage it could cause Sam.

"We haven't got enough time!" The Silurian exclaimed. "Let's go on foot. It'll be much quicker."

Jenny and Fred nodded in agreement and stepped out of the vehicle. Their driver shouted after their retreating backs angrily before searching for an exit to the busy street. The trio only felt mildly guilty about abandoning him. There were more important things at stake.

Darting down an empty alley way, Fred led the way to Buckingham Palace. Jenny fell into step besides Vastra. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Get to the Queen and warn her. If we're too late, then we try and stop whatever they are doing." Vastra replied.

"So we make it up as we go along?" Jenny half-smiled.

Vastra laughed despite their situation. "Seems like it is."

After a good ten minutes of pushing past people and trying to get their breath back, the three companions arrived to see another crowd surrounding the gates to Buckingham Palace.

Fred approached one of the people. "What's all the fuss about?"

The young woman he asked gave him a quick glance before replying excitedly. "Haven't you heard? A foreign prince is here to form an alliance with the Empire. Apparently, his country is full of beautiful jewels and priceless artefacts. He's also got an army that will fight for us." She smiled happily. "My brother could come back home."

Vastra and Jenny had stopped listening as soon as she said prince. Pushing their way to the bars, they saw a small figure astride a horse being escorted by a group of bayonet wielding guards. A stout woman was held onto her horse by two guards and they were all heading for the palace.

Fred managed to reach the two women and peered over their shoulders, cursing quietly when he saw the retreating backs of Sam and Trout. "Now how are we going to stop them?" He pulled out a drying piece of paper that had gotten wet from the river. It was illegible. "The old Torchwood trick won't work anymore."

Shaking the sturdy gates, Vastra realised that there would be no chance of getting through them, let alone passed the guards. A shout made her turn around. Said guards were pushing the crowd away from the gate. Although there was a lot of grumbling, the people eventually began to move back where they were headed before the "prince" had distracted them. Vastra felt an idea forming.

"If we want to get in then we will have to get a disguise." She whispered to her friends while discreetly pointing at a guard. "If we can get a set of their uniforms then we will be free to enter the palace." Vastra glanced at Jenny. "We only need a distraction."

Fred smiled cheekily. "Ah, I think that I'm thinking what you're thinking Vastra."

Jenny shook her head angrily. "No, I am not going to lower myself to seducing guards."

"Who said anything about seducing?" Vastra asked. "Simply go down that side street and scream. Guard comes running, we knock him out and take his clothes."

"Damsel in distress? That's even worse." Jenny moaned. "Why can't you or Fred do it?"

Vastra smiled gently. "Because Fred's a man and I'm of a different species. I know you don't want to but this is the best plan that I can think of."

After disappearing around the corner frowning, Jenny let out an ear splitting screech that brought the attention of two un-heroic looking guards. Vastra and Fred followed them down the side street and using her incredibly gifted tongue, Vastra sent them into a deep sleep.

Quickly removing their clothing, the Silurian gestured for Jenny and Fred to put them on. "I won't be able to wear it without showing my face." She explained.

The two infiltrators didn't see the point at arguing with her logic so they instead took off enough of their own clothes so that the uniform fitted. Once dressed, they looked at each other. The large, black bearskin helmet made their faces look ridiculously small. Jenny's long hair was hidden beneath it and the scarlet uniform hid any sign that she was a woman as long as no one looked too closely.

"I can hardly recognise you both." Vastra grinned. "Now these two should be unconscious for a while so I'll try and find the Queen as both of you stop Sam."

Finding it uncomfortable to move their mouths, Fred and Jenny just nodded before scurrying over to the gate. Jenny pulled out a key from her pocket and quickly unlocked it, allowing them all access to the grounds.

Sam had thankfully cleared all the guards away from the entrance with his prince act so there was no one to stop suspicious looking Vastra once the gate was open. She sprinted towards the gardens after giving Jenny a comforting squeeze on the arm. As soon as the gate was locked, the two "guards" glanced at each other nervously, the royal palace straight ahead.

Vastra clung to the side of the building as she watched her friends approach the large door leading inside. Around the back was a bright floral garden covered in the cheerful colours of the golden daffodils and graceful blue bells as well as many other tropical species all surrounded by perfectly cut grass and gentle stone paths.

It seemed empty of any human life until Vastra noticed a middle aged woman sitting on a bench, surveying the peaceful fauna. The Silurian decided that she didn't look hostile enough to call any guards so approached her timidly.

"Excuse me." Vastra asked. "Would you happen to know where I could find the Queen?"

Turning her head to regard the new arrival, the dark grey haired woman met Vastra's gaze. Her wise eyes held a deep sadness although there was no sign of any weeping. The silence was kept for a moment before the old woman broke it.

"The Queen is momentarily retired to the simple title of a mother." She spoke quietly. "She only asks to be allowed to mourn in peace."

"I understand but she is in danger because of her mourning." Vastra explained. "Please, I must warn her."

The woman got to her feet and straightened out her dress. "Very well then, my child. I shall inform her Majesty of this at once."

Before Vastra could give her anymore information why though, the woman had left through a back door into the palace. While she sat considering her possibilities, the sound of voices grew close. Sensing discovery by the guards, Vastra went through the same back door as the elderly woman before her.

The room was an extremely beautiful pale gold with a long dining table in the centre. It was empty apart from a maid who was replacing the linen cloth that covered the table.

"Did you see where the woman who passed through here went?" Vastra asked her impatiently.

"Woman?" The maid replied, her eyebrows raised. "That was only her Majesty the Queen who just left." She frowned at Vastra's hood. "Please take down your hood whilst indoors. It isn't even raining anyway."

Vastra groaned as she realised that she had let the very person she was looking for leave. She could be heading for the Gelth for all the Silurian knew. Dashing past the startled maid, she went through the door at the other side of the room.

xxxxx

Jenny and Fred walked through the open front doors and looked around for any sign of Sam or Trout. There was no one in the entrance hall though apart from a bored looking guard leaning against the wall. He suddenly straightened as he noticed them but quickly returned to his slouch when he noticed they weren't of a higher rank. The pair of infiltrators approached him.

"Would you happen to know where that foreign prince was taken?" Fred asked politely.

"We need to ask him how many sugars he takes in his tea." Jenny added in an attempt of a deep voice.

Fred frowned at Jenny but didn't say anything. The guard simply yawned and pointed down a corridor. "He was taken to the meeting room, just through the double doors at the end."

They thanked him and went along where he had pointed to. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Fred grabbed Jenny's arm and whispered. "What were you on about sugars and teas for?"

"Well it's not fair how you always get to do the talking." She replied with a shrug and a small smile as she hurried down the corridor.

Her companion merely shook his head before sprinting after her. Just as they were about to knock on the double door, a bulky man with a bulkier moustache walked towards them. He had a silver medal on his chest and a bayonet that was so highly polished that it burned Jenny and Fred's eyes. His stripes gave him the rank of a captain.

"This prince is nothing more than a lying beggar and my men are bloody idiots for letting him in. You two are going to escort him to the dungeons." He growled at the stupefied duo. They nodded as he pushed open the door.

As they stepped into the well furnished room, the boy who had been staring out of the window turned to see who had entered. He glared at the new arrivals but was interrupted by Trout who was sitting comfortably in an embroidery armchair.

"Hello there, dears. Would you care for a slice of lemon sponge?" She asked happily while holding out a piece of cake.

"Shut up, you senile old bat." Sam snarled before glaring at the captain. "Now where is your Queen?"

The captain met the boy's gaze sternly. "I don't know how you tricked my soldiers but no prince has been scheduled to arrive today." He glanced at Sam's clothing. "Especially a little ragamuffin like yourself."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way." He hissed back. "I wish to speak with your Queen."

Gesturing for Jenny and Fred to seize the boy, the captain raised his bayonet. "Her Majesty is not in the palace today so you can rest up in the dungeons until she gets back."

Sam stepped in front of the taller man menacingly. "Don't you lie to me. I know she's here."

"She was this morning left a few hours ago." He answered firmly. "The flag has simply not been lowered."

"I can sense her presence. Upstairs, in her bedroom." The boy seemed to tremble at the Queen being so close.

"Seize him, then." The captain ordered at his two "guards".

Before they could though, a small grabbed the wrist that held the bayonet and squeezed. A sickening crack burst out as the bone was crushed. The captain cried out in pain but swung his other fist forward in defence. Grasping the attacking limb, the Gelth used Sam's hand to shatter the captain's knuckles, causing him to fall to the floor.

Trout got out of her chair and stepped forward to regard the man in pain. Sam used one hand to hold the captain's throat and the other to grasp the back of Trout's neck.

"I had hoped to show this phase of my plan to the Queen but it matters not." Sam said in a quiet voice, somehow more scary than when it was loud. "It is time for the fusion of pure Gelth to the Gelth Reborn."

While these events unfolded, Jenny and Fred quickly thought of a way to stop Sam's controller and save the captain. Remembering how the Gelth had collapsed by the steam of the boat, Fred lifted his bayonet and slashed through the gas pipe on the wall in hoping that it would do something similar.

As soon as the escaped gas reached the air, Trout and Sam started screaming in pain. The Gelth inside of them clung to their souls like drowning men to a rock in the sea. Reborn had been hidden within Trout's mind for months which had severely damaged her mental state but had also loosened her soul so much that it couldn't repel the pull of the gas. Black tendrils had already started to leak out of her mouth.

Sam however had only had the Gelth for an hour so his soul was strong enough to shake out the attacker. In a final attempt to escape the lure of the pipes, Sam squeezed Trout's neck in a command of sacrifice. Lunging towards the fracture in the gas network, the old woman used her hand to cover the crack, breaking the pull.

Unfortunately for Reborn, it was pulled into the system in the last second, sending the bodiless entity whizzing away from them. Due to the cling on Trout's soul though, she had suffered even worse. The effect of the multiple souls within her mind had destroyed a large amount of her brain and as they had been forced out, had literally turned the remaining part into mush. Sylvia Trout's body was held in a permanent state of rigor mortis as it held onto the pipe. Unlike her husband's death however, hers wouldn't be a mystery.

Fred was surprised that his damage to the pipe had actually had a negative effect on the Gelth. Sam lay on the floor while the creature that had controlled him hovered in the air. The captain looked up at the spirit-like being just as it plunged into his body.

The man squirmed on the floor as he fought back against the mental attack. Fred prepared to break the pipe again but the soldier was already beaten. Leaping to his feet, the Gelth used his mouth to shout "Weak" before fleeing from the room.

Jenny had knelt besides Sam's body and sighed happily when she felt a pulse. "Sam's alive, thank God." She glanced at Trout. "I don't think we'll need a post mortem to know that she's not though."

Fred nodded and grabbed Jenny's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, this isn't over yet."

As they ran down the corridor after the captain's retreating figure, they heard him bark an order. The lazy guard they had passed before jumped in front of them his bayonet raised.

Fred and Jenny simultaneously told him that the captain was possessed and was about to kill the Queen but he just blinked tiredly at them, his weapon still pointed at them.

Then Vastra appeared behind him and sent him into a state of unconsciousness with a flick of her tongue. Grinning at her dressed up friends she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "I take it that we have to stop that man."

Nodding quickly before charging past her and up the stair case even quicker, the trio headed after the Gelth-controlled man. Ignoring calls from guards behind them and cries from startled maids, they galloped along corridors in a final chase to save the Queen. A slammed door ahead, causing them all to yell "No" as they realised that they were too late.

xxxxx

The woman, who Vastra had spoken to outside, Queen Victoria, looked up as Captain Merdock burst into her personal room and locked the door behind him, pocketing the key in his pocket. Closing the photo album that she had been looking at, the United Kingdom's ruler got to her feet and glowered at the captain.

"How dare you enter my rooms without my permission." She demanded, before noticing that he had locked the door. "What are you doing? Captain, I order you to explain yourself."

Behind him, the door shook as someone attempted to open it. "Oh I do apologise, your Majesty." Merdock answered with a mocking bow. "I was just wondering whether you desired any company. After all, you must get quite lonely, with your children all grown up."

"What are you implying?" The Queen asked hesitantly.

"Just that you shouldn't be by yourself so much." He smiled cruelly. "Being the superior to all must make friendships rather strained when you can order an execution with a wave of your hand."

Stepping towards the man, Queen Victoria glared. "One doesn't need such trivial matters when one has a country to run." She pointed at the door. "Now get out and do not disturb your Queen again."

"Straight away, your Majesty. Do you wish for me to send for Prince Albert?" Laughing softly, he patted the Queen's shoulder. "But he's dead though. Such a shame. Don't you miss him?"

The Queen seemed to freeze for a moment but quickly regained herself. "I said get out. You shall be flogged for your inappropriates."

"Of course, of course." Captain Merdock replied. "However, after dear Prince Leopold's death, surely I should call for a companion to remain with you." He paused for effect before shaking his head. "But you have no one, do you? No friends, no husband and now even your own son has left you."

Victoria tried to push past the captain but wasn't strong enough. Laughing sadistically, he grabbed hold of her face causing the woman to cringe as she felt the cracked, bleeding stubs of his hands. "Poor, lonely little Queen. Everyone knows your name but no one wants to know you."

xxxxx

Jenny peered through the keyhole while Vastra and Fred looked underneath the gap at the bottom of the door. Two guards stood behind them, both looking extremely unnerved. They had attempted to knock down the door but it was reinforced to protect against invaders so their charges had proven futile. Another guard had ran off in search of the spare key for emergencies.

"We have to do something." Jenny whispered urgently. "You heard what it said about a broken soul. It's almost ready."

Vastra stood up and slammed her fist on the door. "You're right, Jenny. Maybe if we can counter attack the Gelth's cruelty with some encouraging thoughts, the Queen's soul won't break."

"So we're going to save the world by cheering up the Queen of England?" Fred asked. "Who wants to go first?"

"I met her in the garden so I think I understand what would upset her." Vastra answered before leaning against the door. "Your Majesty? I'm the woman who spoke to you outside. I know that you don't even know who I am but you have to listen."

"My name is Vastra. I come from a place far away from here end although I barely know anything about your life, I can tell that you are an incredibly wise and strong willed person. Ignore what the captain is saying. He isn't himself and even if he was, he would never say what he is. Not because he's scared of your power but because he knows that your life is already hard enough."

Vastra smiled sadly as she remembered how she had bumped into Eldane, the Silurian leader when she was a young hatchling. He had seemed stressed but his face had broken into a kind smile when he had noticed her. Hiding the difficulties that his people faced and the massive weight of responsibilities that he had, in order to protect the innocence of a child. The Silurians had gone into hibernation a week later. That had been a million years ago but only 27 for Vastra.

"What I'm trying to say is that the populations of not only this country but all the others you rule are loyal to you. Not because that is what they were born into but because you have proven to them, time and time again that you are an amazing Queen that will always be there for her people." Looking at the guards that showed true concern for their ruler, Vastra knew that she was right. "Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" She finished.

Jenny and Fred gave the Silurian a congratulatory smile as she stepped away from the door and motioned for one of them to go forward. Jenny nervously approached the room where the Queen was trapped inside of. Before she started to speak however she heard the captain arguing with his prisoner.

"I shall break you, human." The Gelth hissed from the man's throat. "Remember your pain. That is all you have in this world. You may have an empire that spans have the planet but what does it matter when you symbolise fear and formality?"

The Queen backed away from her tormentor. "No, Captain Merdock, I shall not give in to your cruelty. Vastra speaks the truth while you weave lies with the devil's tongue. You shall never, as you say, break me."

Roaring at her disobedience, Jenny heard the captain move away. "Your bed chamber is in a room away from the corridor. We shall end our conversation in there."

Jenny tried to call out to the Queen but a slammed door was her only reply. "It's taken her to another room. She can't hear me." She exclaimed to Vastra and Fred. "Now what do we do?"

Her two friends glanced at each other as they both had no idea what to do next. The saviour to their dilemma came from a guard that was hurtling down the corridor towards them. Holding the key out, Jenny quickly snatched it and unlocked the door.

Glancing around the room that was home to a couple of comfy chairs, a large bookshelf and a crackling fire, Jenny quickly spotted the other door in the room and strode towards it. The Gelth turned Merdock to face its new arrivals and used his hand to raise a knife to the Queen's throat.

"Not a step closer or I will end her." The creature hissed. "I have enough power to kill you all anyway but..." He tilted his head as he looked closer at Jenny. "You... You're the woman I threw into the river."

Jenny nodded in reply. "Yes I am. As for you, you're the alien that possessed Sam and is now going to use Queen Victoria to bring the Age of the Gelth Reborn."

"You are well informed, human." The captain hurled back. "It's a shame that I didn't harvest your soul. I can tell that you've suffered a great tragedy recently but have come back healed and stronger than ever." The Gelth seemed to almost moan in longing. "They always taste so much better after repairing."

"You're right, my brother died a month ago. I still miss him but I always told him that if we were strong enough for each other than nothing could hurt us." Jenny looked the Queen in the eyes. "It was always the two of us. I even feel responsible for his death. I bet everyone feels like that though. What if they'd acted or done something different. You've been so strong since losing your husband, your Majesty but I know that you can do it again." She pointed at Captain Merdock. "The monster inside of him is a parasite for sadness but it knows nothing of real pain. It can never stand a chance against all that you've beaten."

Jenny didn't seem intimidated by the Queen at all. The nervousness that she'd felt had vanished. For too long she had hidden away in her and Vastra's house. Nick would never have wanted his sister to waste her life away, weeping. Jenny was feeling stronger than ever and any aliens that faced her better run.

Victoria grasped the captain's free hand and concentrated on all the hurt that she'd defeated. "You want to break my soul? Well you cannot break what you don't understand. I want you to leave Captain Merdock and never enter my empire again or I, Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom, Empress of India but above all, a mother, shall show you real pain. Pain like this."

A scream was thrown out of Merdock's throat as the Gelth was repeatedly attacked by the defences that Queen generated. Draining the souls of humans had already altered the state of the original Gelth. Its desire to feast on the bounties that lay within the human brain had shattered its purpose to bring the Age of the Gelth Reborn. To put it simply, the Gelth couldn't fight the urge to enter the body of the Queen when she placed a cut on her hand on top of the damaged fingers of the captain. The troops of memories that it met within her were too strong to defeat.

Returning to the captain in a far weaker form, the Gelth caused the knife to fall from his hand as it tried to focus its remaining strength. "You have ruined everything." It howled before glaring at the trio that had succeeded in foiling its plan. "I intend to make you suffer with the little time I have left. Then I shall return again once my injuries have recovered. The Gelth Reborn shall never be defeated."

Grasping the oil lamp that sat on the Queen's bedside table, Captain Merdock switched it on and smashed it against the wall. The Gelth made him shove it inside the open helm of the highly polished suit of armour that was neatly placed in the corner of the room just as it was pulled out of his body and into the gas from the lamp.

Vastra, Jenny, Fred and Queen Victoria stepped out of the room as the armour tightened the gaps in the metal so that the gas couldn't escape. Closing its helm with a clang, the steel puppet marched towards them, sword drawn and ready for combat.

Slamming the door shut, Vastra and Jenny held the door closed while Queen fumbled in her pockets for the key. Fred pulled a sword free from the straps of one of the three guards that had waited in the Queen's personal room. He didn't seem to mind considering he already had a bayonet.

The Queen pulled out the key and locked the door just in time because Vastra and Jenny were struggling to keep it shut against the strength of the possessed armour. As soon as it was locked, they stepped back and waited to see what would happen.

They didn't have long to wait for with an enormous crack, the door was split in half as the metal demon charged through, sending splinters flying through the air like wooden daggers. Diving to the ground, Vastra watched as two of the guards raised their weapons and started to fire. A dark, breathless chuckle echoed inside of the armour as a gauntlet grabbed one of the attackers and knocked him into the other. Turning to face Vastra, the metallic foe dropped the guard unceremoniously to the ground.

Pushing the Queen behind her, Vastra pulled back her sleeves to reveal the primal weapon that had protected her before: reptilian claws. The possessed armour swung the sword down towards her only to have it stopped by Fred's own sword.

"Get the Queen out of here, Vastra." He yelled out as he lifted his sword to block another swing. "She's the only thing that matters."

Queen Victoria ran to the door that led back to the corridor and turned back to wait for Vastra. The Silurian shook her head and pulled up the last conscious guard who was cowering behind an armchair and pushed him towards the Queen. "You both get out of here, we'll buy you some time." The Queen started to shake her head but the guard quickly took her arm and dragged her out of the room. "You didn't think I'd let you be the hero did you?" Vastra called over to Fred.

He laughed bitterly but grunted as he held his sword against a powerful blow. Feeling something knock her shoe, Vastra looked down at a bayonet that had been dropped by one of the guard's. Jenny held another and had joined the fight with Fred by using the sharp knife on the end of the weapon. The Gelth ignored the pointless slashes that Fred was making on its armour as it swiped its sword towards Jenny.

Feeling the blade scatter air above her head, Jenny looked up at the bayonet that had been completely cut in two. Watching as the Gelth raised its sword for the death blow at Jenny, Fred looked for a weakness in its armour. He remembered how the oil lamp had gotten in and lunged his sword forward.

The armoured titan felt the gas escape from its helm as Fred used his sword to lever it open. A cry of annoyance burst out causing it to reconsider its attack by aiming the sword at Fred. Hearing Vastra call her name, Jenny turned to see an undamaged bayonet be thrown towards her. As she caught it, a smile escaped from her lips.

"This is for using Sam to throw me in the river." Jenny cried out as she plunged the bayonet through the gap in its helmet. She pulled the trigger.

There was an enormous blast which caused Jenny and Fred to be fired away. Pieces of armour from the exploding suit flew across the room. Vastra had to jump to the side as a sword spun towards her. The Gelth was completely incinerated by the inferno that had started from the spark of the bayonet igniting the gas inside of the armour.

Shakily getting to her feet, Vastra looked around the severely burnt room. The books had scattered across the floor and a chair was on fire. She turned towards the open door where Queen Victoria had returned to. A timid looking guard was behind her.

Ignoring the dazed bodies of Jenny, Fred and her guards, the Queen looked about the room in worry. Vastra helped her friends get to their feet and checked for any injuries. When she was sure that they were both alright, she approached the Queen.

"I'm sorry about your personal room and that suit of armour now being damaged beyond repair but ..." Vastra began.

The Queen turned to the Silurian and glared at her. "Do you think me so vain that I'd care more about my great, great, great grandfather's armour than the fact that you have saved my life? I'm looking for an item that can never be replaced. It is of... NO!" She yelled suddenly.

Kneeling in front of the still burning fireplace, she put her arm into the flames and pulled out a still burning book. She forgot about her enflamed sleeves as she patted out the fire on the book. Opening it, a sob escaped her throat.

"This was a photo album that myself and Albert made of the children and ourselves." She explained to Vastra while she patted down her burning arm. "Now what can I look at to remember my son, Leopold?"

Fred cleared his throat of the smoke he had breathed in before sitting on the floor next to the Queen. "My dad died 6 years ago this September. We didn't really bother with getting photographs when he was alive so I don't have many pictures to remember him by. To be honest though, I don't really need them. All I have to do is use my memories to remember all the time we spent together. It is sad knowing that they're gone but they won't ever really go as long as you hold onto them inside yourself."

Victoria nodded slightly before placing the album back into the flames. A few tears fell down her face but after a moment, she stood up and brushed them away. "I must thank the three of you for your acts of bravery in the heat of battle. I truly owe you my life. Not just my life though but also my soul." At this, the Queen curtsied three times towards them. "Now then, I want you to call the doctor to see to Captain Merdock and his men." She ordered at the cowardly guard who had been slouching by the door frame. He quickly ran off.

"We are alone so I can inform you about an institute called Torchwood." The Queen continued to explain the institute's purpose in rapid detail. "I believe that you would be able to help them and through them, the world. Would you be willing to join?"

Fred looked excited about such a proposal but Vastra and Jenny both cringed at the thought. "Your offer is kind, your Majesty but I believe that we work better alone."

"I really must insist." The Queen began but was interrupted by a groan from an awaking guard. With the Queen turned away from them, Vastra and Jenny dragged a pleading Fred towards the door.

"We need to get going so we'll come back later about Torchwood." Jenny told the Queen sweetly. "Oh and there's another Gelth in the gas pipes. Simply go to the boiler room and use a gas fuelled object to trap it. Bye now."

Queen Victoria watched as the three of them fled from her destroyed room. Hearing the guard mumble something, she asked him to repeat it.

"I said, did any of this really happen or is it all a dream." He answered.

Smiling slightly, the Queen replied. "I have no idea, what would you prefer it to be?"

xxxxx

It had been a week since Vastra, Jenny and Fred had defeated the Gelth and they had decided to have dinner together at the Darchund House where the two women lived. Fred had invited his stepmother, Rosita, his daughter, Carol and his wife, Jasmine who had returned from Japan a few days earlier. Sam had been looked after by Vastra and Jenny since he'd been possessed so he would also be there.

When Vastra had shown Sam what she had looked like underneath her hood, he had not reacted in fear or disgust, just surprise. He had asked whether her scales were caused by an illness of some kind. It had taken a few days before he accepted that she was of another species and stopped treating her like she was a dying woman who had to be told multiple times to rest in bed.

"He must have seen a lot of ugly humans." Vastra had joked to Jenny after he had asked her if she had tried eating dried carrot peelings to cure her illness.

Jenny had tilted her head in confusion. "What makes you think that?" She'd replied.

Vastra had turned away smiling at her friend's misunderstanding as well as blushing at the thought of Jenny not thinking her ugly.

Fred had told his family about Vastra before they first saw her. Rosita had grinned at the thought of meeting another alien while Jasmine and Carol had thought that they'd misheard him. When they did meet the Silurian, Jasmine had cried out "Kappa" before fleeing the room. It had taken them a search of the house before they found her carving letters into slices of cucumber in the pantry.

Carol had been less fearful. She instead started to ask Vastra loads of questions from where she came from to how she found London. After ten minutes of that, they had finally made it to the dining room.

Digging into a Sunday lunch, everyone had chatted amicably to each other. Rosita retold the story of the Cybermen attack as well as many others to an in awe Sam and a bored Carol while Jasmine asked Vastra and Jenny how they had met her husband. Overall, everybody enjoyed themselves.

"What I don't understand though, is how Trout foresaw the murders." Jasmine wondered with a slight Japanese accent. "The Gelth couldn't have been able to make someone see into the future could it?"

The victors of the Gelth frowned as they realised that they had never solved that mystery. Vastra shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to try and find out." She grinned at Jenny and Fred. They grinned back as they realised that there was still so much to solve.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in a house not far from the late Sylvia Trout's, a flash of light suddenly appeared. The boarded up windows covered the street below from the glare as well as the fair haired man who stepped into the room. He pulled on the dark green leather jacket that he wore. A jacket made from the hide of an animal that humans wouldn't meet for thousands of years. He glanced down at a broad shouldered, dark haired man who was looking up at him.

"How goes the surveillance?" The blond asked.

"It's good." The other man replied. "Ever since Trout died it's been rather boring but the person who found the Eye Egg has left us with an interesting message. Care to watch?"

The blond didn't bother replying. It was obvious that he wanted to watch. The dark haired man pressed a switch and a video sprung up on the screen attached to the wall.

"We found this inside the coat of Sylvia Trout, your Majesty." A dull looking man with round glasses and a bowler hat said. "We are unsure what it is but it is certainly not of our world."

A short woman wearing a navy blue formal dress, sat behind a desk and stared down from the screen. "Is that so? Will you be able to use this technology?"

The man shook his head in reply. "I don't know. We currently have been unable to penetrate it but as I said, it is made from something alien."

Pursing her lips, she nodded before gazing into the oil lamp that sat on her desk. The blue smoke that swirled inside of it seemed alive.

"Has the creature shown any signs of escape?" The bowler hat man asked after a moment of silence.

"No, it has done nothing since it turned completely blue on Friday." She glanced up at her guest. "Why do you think that happened?"

He shrugged. "I can't say, my Queen."

"It appears more agitated now." The Queen said more to herself. "It was black when I first caught it. Then it seemed rather sad. I thought that I heard it sing one time. Twas a song of imprisonment. Now it chants angrily." She returned her gaze from the lamp to the room through the screen. "It is so bright. Almost like a pearl. Any sign of my three rescuers?"

The man seemed surprised at such a change of subject that it took a few seconds before he replied. "No there isn't. You only saw the faces of two of them and they were wearing uniforms. Stolen uniforms I might add. The other woman was hooded so it will be nigh on impossible to ever find her."

"Yes, that is true." The Queen tilted her head slightly. "I wonder why she even kept her hood up. It wasn't raining outside so why?"

The man pressed a switch and the screen went blank. "The rest is nothing of interest but you heard the Queen. A hooded woman. It can only be her."

The blond nodded in amusement. Manipulation was far too easy. "Yes and we shall hunt her down soon enough." He gestured at the high tech equipment. "Can we monitor Torchwood from the ship?" A nod was his reply. "Very well, let us return there immediately. You have succeeded in your first mission. We must prepare for the other two and then you shall have your revenge. That I promise you."

Grasping his accomplice by his shoulder, the flash of light engulfed them both. The screen and everything else would be picked up later. The blond's lip curled at the thought of his victory. He had been defeated too many times before but now careful planning would ensure he won. The best part was that they were all walking into his trap.

A/N: Well first of all, well done me on writing my longest ever chapter. Now well done you on reading it all :D I hope you didn't get confused but if you did just say so and I will explain whatever. So Vastra, Jenny and Fred get a nice family meal while the true villains creep about back stage. The Queen feels better and she gets the first ever lava lamp. Prince Leopold actually died in March 1884 which is when this is set. The strange thing is that I'd already decided the date before I brought in the Queen's broken soul idea. Creepy. Anyway next time will be about two quite well known enemies. Working together or not, I've got no idea yet. Please drop a review on what you thought of the story and if you liked Fred. Thanks and look out for the next Silurian detective fanfiction, coming to a website on your PC. :D


End file.
